nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Fae
The fae, also known as The Fair Folk, are one of the most powerful supernatural creatures in the world and an extremely cunning race. They are a species of humanoid creatures that once were native to Earth, but who now primarily exist in the world below called Otherworld. They are able to control different kind of element-bound powers, depending on what kind of fae they are. The fays live mostly underground in their fae kingdom, Faerieworld, but sometimes they come up to visit the world above in search of new adventures. Their nobility, comprising the most powerful of them, is known as the Aes sídhe. History Much of the folklore about the fae revolves around protection from the malice, by such means as cold iron or charms of rowan and herbs, or avoiding offense by shunning locations known to be theirs. Although in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, they originally were depicted quite differently: tall, radiant, angelic beings or short, wizened trolls being two of the commonly mentioned forms. In particular, folklore describes how to prevent the fairies from stealing babies and substituting changelings, and abducting older people as well. Many folktales are told of fairies, and they appear as characters in stories from medieval tales of chivalry, to Victorian fairy tales, and up to the present day in modern literature. Diminutive fairies of one kind or another have been recorded for centuries, but occur alongside the human-sized beings; these have been depicted as ranging in size from very tiny up to the size of a human child. Even with these small fairies, however, their small size may be magically assumed rather than constant. Some fairies though normally quite small were able to dilate their figures to imitate humans. Wings, while common in Victorian and later artwork of fairies, are very rare in the folklore; even very small fairies flew with magic, sometimes flying on ragwort stems or the backs of birds. Nowadays, fairies are often depicted with ordinary insect wings or butterfly wings. In some folklore fairies have green eyes and often bite. Though they can confuse one with their words, fairies cannot lie. They hate being told ‘thank you’, as they see it as a sign of one forgetting the good deed done, and, instead, want something that will guarantee remembrance. In folklore, they are variously regarded as a "natural" but hidden species, as spirits of the dead, or as descendants of either fallen angels or demons. Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. A fairy can be of any element, and can be either light or dark. Fairies are often seen as helpers of several things. Being as the seasons change fairies often help it, they help wake plants and trees from slumber as well as animals and insects. Creation The origin of fae varies according to legends and is not wholly known. According to one, fae is fallen angels, cast down out of Heaven for their pride. Another states that fae are born of the union of demons and angels, both of whom were present on Earth in the early beginnings of the planet’s history. However, most known fae nowadays are in fact the offspring of other fae, so how fae were originally created is actually unknown. Biology Physiology The Fair Folk are known for their unearthly beauty and fair skin, appearing in various pastel hues of blues, greens, and violets, even pearl, to name a few. Though essentially humanoid in physical build, the fae boast an unearthly grace and beauty that enhances their features. Fae commonly incorporate flora and multiple forms of vegetation as part of their ensemble. They also possess pointed ears and elongated canines, as well as super-humanly strong and durable. They possess longevity but are not outright immortal. Fae are extremely attractive to humans as well as to vampires. Vampires have a hard-time resisting fae because of their smell and taste; fae blood is intoxicating to vampires. This makes face to face interactions between them all but impossible. When a fae dies outside of their realm a corpse is not left, just a sparkling powder; the body just disintegrates. Reproduction Fae are capable of bearing children. Fae can reproduce with fae, humans, halflings, werewolves, werecats and possibly vampires. Common, naturally-occurring fertility problems have prevented the fae population from growing rapidly. It is unknown if the fertility problems that fae suffer only interfere with conception between two full-blooded fae, or if conception is just as difficult when a fae is involved with any of the other races. A union between human and fae will result in a human offspring that may retain some fae-like aspects or have a penchant for certain kinds of fae magic. Additionally, the children of fae and vampires are believed to be dhampirs, though they, too, will have some fae-like physical attributes, such as pointed ears. While most half-fae, halflings, would be primarily human, those who reside among fae or in the Courts would have or develop stronger fae qualities, much like with changelings. Changelings Because of their isolation and extensive interbreeding, fae risk the weakening of their family lines. For this reason, fae spend much of their time luring humans into their world; either by creating changelings, human children taken from their homes and replaced with a sickly fae child, or by enticing adult humans into their revels. With the adults, they trap them with their fae magic in their realm until they forget their former lives and "go native", or at least until they can be used to produce new fae children. However, the changeling children they bring in mysteriously take on fae attributes and are able to perform some fae magic, thus bringing fresh strong blood into the fae lines. Settling All pureblooded fae, and some halflings go through the settling – with their bodies attempting to be locked into immortal youth. It is a rough process, their bodies and magic needing months to adjust to the sudden freezing and reordering or their aging process. * Some fae lose control of their power during the time, or lost it outright. * Some halfling are able to become immortal This process is extremely stressful and can damage their minds. Some halflings are unable to become immortal, their long-life yielded in cases where (for example) they must live out a mortal life with a mortal mate. Even true immortality has its limits among the fae: While the fae may not grow old after they have settled, after centuries of living their power may weaken and they fade. After fading, they pass into "the void", which may be a fae concept of the afterlife. Sociology Religion Little is known about the religious practices of the fae, but beliefs appear to vary throughout the world. The fae seem to have some concept of an afterlife, but exactly what this afterlife is like is unclear. Mating A fae or halfling may form a mating bond, an unbreakable tie that withstands even death and is more intimate than a simple spousal bond, with another individual. Individuals of the fae species are able to sense their mates, only if the other side is fae. If their mate is mortal, then this sense will be dulled. Not very often does a fae have a mortal mate. The death of a mate is emotionally harrowing for the remaining partner. Mating bonds can develop between a fae or halfling and an individual of another humanoid species and of any gender. It is possible for a fae or halfling to have more than one mate throughout their lifetime. The circumstances of the formation of an additional mating bond have yet to be directly addressed. A mating bond does not guarantee however, that the couple will be happy and in love forever. Males tend to be protective of an "territorial" around their mates, particularly if the mate in question is a female: however, females have been known to display jealousy behavior. Known mates * The Seelie King and Queen Gender and Sexuality Fae culture holds certain standards regarding gender behavior and interaction between genders. Most fae are, however, considered bisexual. Characteristics Due to the legend of their origins, the fae are associated with the beauty of angels and the viciousness and malevolence of demons. Although they are widely believed to be hybrid descendants of demons and angels – something that their kind has seemingly not bothered to deny – they are closer to humans that one might think. Many fae are extremely attractive with delicate and regal faces and exquisitely colored features, such as their eyes, with colors "as clear as glass". The gentry subdivision fae are the knights and court members; they are close to the monarchs and considered a part of the central Court society. They mostly resemble human beings, with the pointed ears and an occasional other odd quality. The common folk are the other kinds of fae such as nixies, selkies, satyrs, mermaids, and kelpies; they generally look less like humans. Rowan trees are considered sacred to the fae. Nature Among supernatural creatures fae are more committed to notions of honor and etiquette than most other species. But while fae always exactly follow the letter of any promise they have made, they deliver these results with great irony and often use clever wordplay to their advantage in order to create loopholes. They are known for their cunning and their cruel sense of humor, and they especially delight in tricking humans. They frequently seek to bargain with humans, offering someone their heart’s desire but failing to mention that the desire comes with a terrible cost. As time typically flows differently for them and in their realm, they are very long lived and become only more artful and powerful as they age, though they are not immortal. The Fair Folk are also unable to lie. They might, however, tell what they believe is true, even if it is not. They may also expertly weave lies into sentences by using methods such as not telling the whole truth, letting others assume things, or not correcting the people with whom they’ve speaking; this does not, however, apply to half-fae, who can lie as easily as any other being. Just as the fae delight in manipulating humans, they delight in manipulating one another, and usually if the problems of the fae intrude into the rest of the world, it is the result of conflicts between rival courts; some of which are playful, while others are serious and brutal. Food Humans can’t accept anything edible from a fae, to eat from the lands of fae is to lock yourself from the land of mortals. Society Politics Fae usually keep to themselves, and have their own complex politics and social structures within their own people. The Fae Courts are the paramount social structures of Fae society. The Courts are very strong political allegiances that enforce their philosophy on existing members, recruit for new members, build armies, and blood nobility in a odd communist society - only the nobles truly have. They are, however, organized and classified into courts, specifically the Seelie and Unseelie Court, with sovereigns presiding over specific territories in the human world and in their own, such as the Seelie King ruling over the Seelie Court. However, there are just as many, if not more, free-ranging fae in the world who are neither affiliated with any Court, nor swear allegiance to any specific monarch; an example of which is the Wild Hunt. The fae, as individuals, are then further subdivided into gentry and common folk. Government There are mainly two types of fae: * The High Fae, aes sídhe; which are humanoid fae said to be direct descendants of the offspring between angel and demons. There are several subdivisions of fae, where fenian, gancanagh and sídhe are some of them. * The common folk; fae that don't look human serve other purposes (example: water-wraiths) The Court of Fae The fae are grouped in two great political entities, the Fae Courts; Seelie, and Unseelie. Both Courts have their territories in the land Faerie within the Otherworld. Each Court is governed by monarchs. Most of the fae belong to one of the two Fae Courts. Those fae that do not belong to either are the Wyldfae. Abilities The fae are stronger, faster, and more agile than any human, with heightened senses and swift healing. The fae possess a natural affinity for magic, as demonstrated by higher number of gifted births with larger amount of magic than humans. A fae’s magic usually manifests itself in an elemental form; ice, fire, wind, darkness or magic such as oracle sight or healing. The fae, like vampires and werewolves, possess the unnatural abilities of swiftness and grace. Some sub-species of the fays are even given wings, as Fenians, which may be due to their angel blood. The wings between fae and angels greatly differ though, with angels having larger, pristine bird-like wings, while Fenians commonly have wings similar to the ones of bats. The magic of the fae is believed to be unique in the world. It is very old and powerful, but neither demonically nor seraphically aligned. They can harness the powers of the ley lines, along with other strange magics. The fae armies are also legendary in terms of their might in war. Weaknesses Fae isn’t invincible and have weaknesses that can be used to harm or kill them. Much of the folklore about fae even revolves around protection from their malice, by such means as cold iron or charms of rowan and herbs, or avoiding offense by shunning locations known to be theirs. While able to stand the presence and its touch, fae are severely weakened and become ill if fooled into drinking holy water. Additionally, knowing a fae’s real name gives one power over them. This does not apply to people who are part-fae. Human legends say that the only way to make sure to kill a fae is by using weapons made of iron and ash wood, it is however unknown if it is only legend. Cold iron Iron, particularly those merely wrought but yet to be heated and shaped, is toxic to fae. Because of this, the term "cold iron" has been used to refer to the fae and the fact that iron is cold to the touch, which was at one time believed to be associated with its magical properties. It is said that it can suck the magic out of the Fair Folk (similar to the way it sucks heat out of the body). Steel, an alloy of iron, is usually not toxic to fae, as it is the purity of iron that grants its power over the fae, though it does weaken them to some extent. Herbs and plants They are also vulnerable to rowan wood, salt, and gravesoil. Fae Realm Faerieworld, sometimes called the Faerie and the land under the hill, is the territory of the Fair Folk, generally unwelcoming to outsiders. It is located in the Otherworld. The food or drinks trap people in the Faerie until dismissed by the King, which usually involves some form of trickery or bargain. Though it is described as a realm and one can travel in it like any other country, it does not tolerate being surveyed and does not have a consistent layout. Time flows differently in the realm, sometimes slower, sometimes faster. Seasons can change in the blink of an eye, mountains and caverns can appear where minutes before no such things were visible, and its rivers change their courses at the whim of some unknown force. No map of Faerie has even been produced. Known kinds of Fae Faeries are found in countless varieties, sizes, and types, and in all environments. * Aes sídhe (high fae) * Canal Nereid (sea fae) * Dryads (wood fae) * Dullahan (warrior race most commonly referred to "Headless horsemen") * Fenian (warrior race of winged fae) * Gancanagh (male fae that is known to seduce human women, their skin addicting to them) * Kelpies * Leannán sí (Unseelie; succubus-like beautiful muses who takes on human lovers, offering inspiration to artists in exchange for their love and devotion, ultimately resulting in madness for the artists, as well as premature death) * Nixies (water fae) * Nymphs * Púcas (described as tall dark-furred folk with pointed ears) * Satyrs (half-billy goat, half-human creatures) * Selkies * Sluagh (Unseelie; malevolent beings that are described as having beaks, wings and skeletal bodies) Notable faeries * Kyle Reese, aka Kyrian * Morifwen * King of the Seelie Court * Queen of the Seelie Court * Queen of the Unseelie Court * Prince of the Unseelie Court, son of the Unseelie Queen * Gwynn ap Nudd of the Wild Hunt * Keir * Catriona Trivia * According to Kyle Reese, fae feel strongly about blood and what happens to one of their family members reflects on others in their bloodline. * Fae are known by many other names, with their primary title "fae" taken after their homeland, the realm of Fae. Other than fae and Fair Folk, they are also known as the Kind Ones, Little People, Good Neighbors, and some other euphemisms, partly because of their enormous variety and partly because of age-old superstitions about invoking them by name. * It seems, the fae are, in general, bisexual. References Category:Supernatural Category:Fae Category:Species Category:Definition